We Met in The Park!
by Grace of Skye
Summary: I'll forever be grateful to that park..and I'll always love that swingset. It was thanks to that grubby little park that I met the most beautiful girl in the world...Natsumi. - Rated Romance because I couldn't class it as anything else


Ya, minna~

Since everyone seemed to have disliked chapter one of 'Please Don't Leave Me!', I decided to try to prove myself with a random one-shot~!

I really hope this'll be better than Please Don't Leave Me!, but please note – I wrote Please Don't Leave Me! over 2 years ago!

It's actually complete, though I haven't uploaded it on FF.N yet.

If you want to read the full version, remove the 'YAY!' from this link for the main page –

wiki/Please_Don't_Leave_Me!_~Main_PageYAY!

(There are 5 chapters in total, and they only get decent at around chapter 3-4 to 5)

Anyway, this is a Raimon Natsumi Endou Mamoru fanfic, based on when they were kids~

Sorry if it's pretty rubbish~!

Enjoooooy~!

_"Mamoru!"_

_"Coming, Mum!"_

_The brunette little boy, with the orange headband, jumped down from his place on the climbing frame in the Inazuma Town kid's park, and ran over to the woman who had shouted him_

_"It's time to go home now, Mamoru" she told him with a bright smile. She held out her hand for him, and he happily jumped forward to take it._

_He turned around to face the climbing frame again, and waved to the other kids climbing on it with his free hand_

_"Bye-bye, Kazemaru-kun! Bye-bye, Kino-chan! Bye-bye, Fuyuppe-chan!" he shouted to the kids, grinning broadly_

_"Bye-bye, Soccer-Playing Mamoru-kun!" the little girl with light violet hair smiled, waving happily_

_"See you, Endou!" the young boy with blue hair shouted back, returning the happy grin_

_"Bye, Endou-kun!" the little girl with greeny-brown hair smiled, waving too._

_The little boy, Mamoru, grinned once more, before turning away and following his mother back home._

_"Mum," Mamoru started, on the way home "Do you think I'll get married when I'm all grown up?"_

_His mother smiled, and chuckled_

_"Well, that all depends," she replied "Do you want to get married?"_

_"Maybe" Mamoru stated "But only if it's a nice, pretty girl! I don't want to get married to an icky girl with cooties..."_

_This time, his mother straight-out laughed._

_"Oh, Mamoru!," she laughed "You __are__ a card!"_

_"A card?" Mamoru echoed "I'm not a card! I'm Endou Mamoru! And I'm gonna be the best goalkeeper this world will ever see!"_

_His mother's smile dampened, and slightly disappeared_

_"But soccer is bad, Mamoru" she told him_

_"No, it isn't!" Mamoru replied indignantly "Jii-chan played soccer! And I'm gonna be like him! I'm gonna make my own Inazuma Eleven! We'll be the best ever!"_

_"Mmmh" Mamoru's mother said, her smile suddenly dissapearing completely "Why don't you go back to the park, Mamoru? I have some things to deal with"_

_"Huh? Umm...okay" Mamoru replied, letting go of his mother's hand and running back to the park._

_As he ran, he felt the wind pick up, and one or two raindrops fell lightly onto him._

_"Oh, it's starting to rain" Mamoru claimed out loud, to no-one in paticular "I hope Mum finished what she has to do soon, I don't wanna get stuck in the rain"_

_He continued to run, until he finally reached the park._

_He entered casually, now walking calmly. Kazemaru and Fuyuppe were no longer anywhere to be seen, though Kino was visible, playing on the swings with an unfamiliar little girl with short blue hair_

_"Endou-kun!" Kino smiled happily when she saw him, waving happily. The other little girl smiled politely, as Mamoru ran over to them and sat on the swing next to Kino._

_"This is Otonashi" Kino told Mamoru, as he turned to the young blunette, grinning broadly_

_"Hi!" Otonashi beamed, suddenly hyper and loud "I'm Otonashi Haruna!~"_

_"Nice to meet you, Otonashi" Endou beamed back, waving happily._

_They had just started to chat, when another little girl's voice interrupted them. It came from the gate, and it sounded sad and somewhat indignant_

_"Father!" the girl yelled "I don't want to stay here! Please let me go back home with you!"_

_"Now, now, Natsumi" her father replied calmly "I have a very important business meeting, so I'm not allowed to have you in the office"_

_"But Father!" she yelled, stomping her foot_

_"But nothing" her father replied, picking her up lovingly and kissing her, before putting her back down and driving away in his car._

_The little girl pouted, and walked into the park._

_Her entire appearance was now visible, and Mamoru couldn't help but stare. She had waist-length, light-auburn hair that fell down her back in tidy curls. Her eyes matched her haircolour perfectly, and they glittered in the dim sunlight from the barely-visible sun._

_"Hmph" she sighed, pouting again. She flipped her hair vainly, then walked over to the swingset where Kino, Otonashi and Mamoru were playing._

_Kino and Otonashi nervously left suddenly, leaving Mamoru face-to-face with the girl_

_"Who're you?" she demanded. Mamoru stared at her for a while, gobsmacked. His palms became slightly sweaty, and his heart pounded_

_"W-wait...don't tell me I'm in l-love with her!" Mamoru mumbled to himself, so only he could hear_

_"Well?" the girl demanded again_

_"Mamoru!" Mamoru suddenly yelled, jumping up in front of her "I'm Endou Mamoru! And I'm the best goalkeeper ever!"_

_The girl laughed a little, looking at the goofy little boy_

_"Baka~!" she laughed_

_"O-oi! I'm not a baka!" Mamoru yelled playfully_

_"Haha! I'm Natsumi, by the way" the girl introduced herself_

_"Nice to meet you,...N-Natsumi-san!" Mamoru grinned_

_Natsumi smiled_

_"You too, Endou-kun~!" she replied, grinning brightly_

_The two exchanged smiles, then suddenly hugged._

_**A few years later**_

_"Higher!" Natsumi cheered enthusiastically, as Mamoru continued to push her on the swings. Mamoru obliged without hesitation, and smiled broadly_

_"It's strange to think that three years ago, we met on this swingset" Mamoru laughed_

_"Yeah" Natsumi agreed, swinging her legs happily as she swung high into the air_

_"Natsumi," Mamoru started, as he continued to push her into the air_

_"Yeah?" she replied, turning her head to watch him._

_"When we grow up, do you think you'll marry me?" Mamoru asked, with a broad grin. Natsumi giggled, and blushed slightly_

_"We'll see," she replied "We've still got a long way to go before thinking about marriage!"_

_"Yeah," Mamoru laughed "I guess you're right"_

_"Aishiteru, Darin!" they chorused together, then laughed_

_**16 years later**_

"Hahaha~!" the group laughed, as Natsumi and Endou finished their story.

The two were now 24 years old, and happily married, just like they'd said

"Aww! How _cute!_" Haruna exclaimed, giggling cutely at the couple's story.

"So _that's_how you two met" Kidou grinned, chuckling as he leaned back on one of the dining chair's in Natsumi and Endou's kitchen

"It's a little embarrasing, I must admit" laughed Natsumi, fiddling with her now fairly short hair

"Yeah, you were a right brat as a kid" Endou joked, laughing loudly as his wife pouted angrily

"Says 'Soccer-Playing Mamoru-kun'!" laughed Someoka, taking off his sunglasses and hanging them off the neck of his shirt.

The large group of old friends continued to exchange childhood stories, and hilarious tales.

Natsumi smiled, and mumbled to herself

"I'm glad I have friends like you guys..." she chuckled quietly to herself "Especially you, Endou-kun~"

_**!~!~The End~!~!**_

Wow! This is a _lot_longer than I expected it to be!

I can't believe how long this took to write! And it wasn't even _good!_

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed~!

Please review! Just one nice word will make my day~! ^^


End file.
